yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 107
Featured Duel: Duke Devlin + Tristan Taylor + Serenity Wheeler vs. Nezbitt - Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Serenity's turn Blaming herself for Tristan's loss, Serenity becomes unable to duel. Duke decides to pass her turn. Duke's turn Duke activates "Dimensionhole" to remove "Dark Assailant" from play for 1 turn ("Machine King": 3400 → 3300 ATK / 2000 DEF). Duke activates "Dice Dungeon". Then he activates his set "Dimension Dice" to tribute "Yaranzo" and "The 13th Grave" so he can Special Summon "Orgoth the Relentless" in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 2450 DEF). With 2 less Machine-Type monsters on the field, "Machine King's" ATK drops. ("Machine King": 3300 → 3100 ATK). "Orgoth the Relentless" attacks "Machine King", thus activating "Dice Dungeon's" effect. Duke rolls a die and gets a 6, doubling "Orgoth the Relentless' ATK ("Orgoth the Relentless": 2500 → 5000 ATK), while Nezbitt rolls a 1, reducing "Machine King's" ATK by 1000 ("Machine King": 3100 → 2100 ATK). "Orgoth the Relentless" destroys "Machine King" (Nezbitt: 4000 → 1100 Life Points). Nezbitt's turn Nezbitt moves his Deck Master, "Robotic Knight", to the field (1600 ATK / 1800 DEF). Nezbitt activates "Recycling Plant", removing "Machine King" and "Robotic Knight" from play to Fusion Summon "Perfect Machine King" in Attack Position (2700 ATK / 1500 DEF), making it his new Deck Master. "Perfect Machine King" gains 500 ATK for every Machine-Type monster on the field (four), and another 500 ATK from "Clockwork Night" ("Perfect Machine King": (2700 → 4700 → 5200 ATK). "Perfect Machine King" attacks "Orgoth the Relentless", thus activating "Dice Dungeon's" effect. Nezbitt rolls a 5, cutting Perfect Machine King's Original ATK in half ("Perfect Machine King": 5200 → 3850 ATK). Duke rolls a 1, decreasing his Orgoth the Relentless' ATK by 1000 ("Orgoth the Relentless": 2500 → 1500 ATK). "Perfect Machine King" destroys "Orgoth the Relentless", which destroys "Dice Dungeon" card (Duke: 2500 → 150 Life Points). Serenity's turn Serenity has given up hope, until Joey, Yugi, and Téa appear on the upper deck of the dueling platform and offer her their support. She then gets the courage to continue the Duel. Serenity thinks back over what Tristan taught her about the basic rules of the game on their way to the Battle City tournament, and uses that knowledge to tribute "Lady Panther" to Tribute Summon "Marie the Fallen One" in Attack Position (1700 ATK / 1200 DEF). She then decides to Fusion Summon, but finds that she does not have "Polymerization" in her hand. Her Deck Master, "Goddess with the Third Eye", tells her she can help her Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster for the discard cost of 1 Magic Card. Serenity discards "Magic Reflector" to activate her Deck Master's ability; fusing "The Forgiving Maiden" and "Marie the Fallen One" to form "St. Joan" in Attack Position (2800 ATK / 2000 DEF). Even though Tristan is no longer actively participating in the duel, his monsters still are: "Command Angel's" effect increases "St. Joan's" ATK by 400 points ("St. Joan": 2800 → 3200 ATK). Duke discards 2 cards to activate his "Strike Ninja's" ability, activating Tristan's face-down card: "Rare Metal Soul", which increases "St. Joan's" ATK by 1000 ("St. Joan": 3200 → 4200 ATK), equal to that of "Perfect Machine King". "St. Joan" attacks "Perfect Machine King", destroying both monsters. Since "Perfect Machine King" was Nezbitt's Deck Master, he loses the duel. Differences in adaptations *In the Japanese, there is a graphic on the die that says what Dice Dungeon's dice rolls do. *When Perfect Machine King destroys Orgoth the Relentless, cut from the dub is Duke getting hit by the attack. Epilogue Serenity and Duke win the duel. However despite losing, Nezbitt still claims Tristan's body, because Tristan was defeated during the duel. Trivia *When Nezbitt becomes Perfect Machine King there is a number 4 on his left shoulder. This is probably because he is the fourth member of the big five to appear individually. *In this duel, both Perfect Machine King and St. Joan are Fusion Monsters, and yet both of them attacked in the same turn in which they were summoned. Featured cards Notes